Eye to Eye
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Oneshot. Melody encounters a strange man along her quest to find the Sonata's pages. Though in the strange man's eyes, she's something special.


A/N: Let's see, how to write this… I mean jeez this pair sounded better in my head. I wanted to make things more romancy but I keep auto correcting myself to keep everyone in character while still OOC. Gah! It's too hard!

Remember, poll is still on my page. If you want a specific crack pair let me know. And I mean Nobunaga x Neon cracky.

WARNING: Crack pairing. Severe OOC.

I have no idea where Melody keeps her flute so I'm guessing. The song I was going for was "Haha to no Saikai" but I don't know what that translates to. Though based off the crap I managed to salvage from google translate I pieced together "Mother to the West Sea." I'm aware it's wrong, but I'm an English speaker first and forever.

**Edit:** I usually don't like to edit my stories outside of a typo, but I figured this was important enough due to a review. Feitan talks how he does because his native language is pretty much Chinese and his English or the Hunter world's language is probably hard for him. Just watch the series in English or with proper subs. It's the same in the manga as well.

Eye to Eye

"Ba-bump…"

Heartbeats of all kinds thumped in Melody's ears as she walked through the streets of the desolate town. They strung a melody of despair, only fitting for the dirt roads and broken down, brick buildings. Dust blew in the wind, forcing her to occasionally shield her eyes or mouth lest she end up in a coughing fit.

"Ba-bump…"

Civilians, mostly ragged looking men, stayed in their respective areas. Be it the side of a house or standing in a small group. Very few appeared to be going anywhere, though those with a bottle at hand were clearly heading to or from the local tavern.

"Ba-bump, ba-bump…" Melody mumbled to herself as she passed through. A lead told her that this town could have clues to another Sonata page. So she walked, looked, and listened.

"Bump…"

Something changed.

There was a heartbeat all too different that suddenly came within her hearing range. It was cold, almost like the person was ready to kill at a moment's notice and be killed just as fast. Could this person know where the page was? It was possible; nobody exactly normal would even think to own it.

Carefully, Melody traced the source and made her way to it. Eventually, she reached a home that looked as though fire had struck long ago and had been half heartedly put back together. It was clearly abandoned now.

The doorway was only half boarded since a rather large piece was cut away, perfect for her height. After a quick look around, nobody seemed to be paying attention, so she stepped inside. Her hands instinctively moved to her flute just in case she needed a distraction for a quick getaway.

Inside, the only light came from the doorway and afternoon sunlight creeping from cracks in the walls and poorly boarded windows. Had it been winter the room would have been freezing, yet there was comfortable warmth due to all the shade.

Not much furniture was inside, just a ragged pile of blankets. Bottled water and boxes of what Melody could guess was food sat upon a wood coffee table. Someone was living here. The heartbeat was louder this time due to the close proximity, but Melody still had no idea where it was coming from exactly.

Closing her eyes, she listened for breath, rustling of clothes, anything. A second later, her eyes snapped open as the owner was suddenly very close.

Behind her.

Not moving an inch, she tensed, readying for a fight. Whoever this was, they were dangerous, and bloodlust was coming from their being like a leaky faucet.

"Why you in here?" the person asked.

This person was male. Melody could tell he was young, though not as old as she. Slowly, she turned and was met with cold, narrowed eyes glaring right at her. Much to her surprise he was nearly her exact height.

"Who are you?" Melody asked wearily.

"That no matter. Why you here?" he said again.

The young man's vocal cords were clearly straining to form the proper pronunciations. He must have been some sort of foreigner.

"I'm… looking for something, and I think you have it."

He was silent a moment longer before stepping back.

"I don't have whatever it is. Leave, now."

His heartbeat was so calm, it was frightening. Yet at the same time, it was fast enough to seem as though he wanted something, though held back.

"You have a page don't you? No, normal person would even think to own one. Unless you're not aware." Melody firmly stated. She wasn't giving up that easily.

Those cold eyes of his drifted to her hand which held her flute, though they seemed confused. The instrument was resting on her index finger while her long sleeve supported its weight from the inside.

"What's that?"

Caught off guard, Melody followed his eyes and blinked. Releasing her finger, she allowed the flute to drop into her hands.

"This? It's a flute. You've never seen one?"

Dark hair swished as he shook his head.

"Oh…" Melody paused to hold it up. "This is a musical instrument. I blow on it and sound comes out."

It was like watching a child discover something new and interesting as the young man tilted his head and observe the device. How had someone never seen a flute before? It was pretty common, though it was also slightly saddening. This person couldn't have a Sonata page knowingly. And from the looks of the rom they stood in, he most likely wasn't hiding anything.

"How about, I play a song for you? I'm sure you'll like it."

He looked from the flute to her eyes, nodding slowly.

"Alright, this is _A Field in Spring_."

Melody, using nen, began to play the calming melody. The stranger's heartbeat didn't lose its cold edge, yet it was clear he was calmed. By the end of the short song, he was backed against a wall, seemingly lost in thought.

"There, that was how a flute sounds."

He spoke again in a language Melody had no hope of understanding.

"Excuse me?" she said politely, then tensed once more. His heartbeat suddenly became angry and frustrated.

"How you do that? I want," he said something in that same language. "Again. My heart. I…"

Picking apart what she could understand, it was clear her music did something to him. A feeling struck her own heart at what he must have been going through. It was tragic, feeling calmed by something that wasn't violent for the first time in his life probably.

"Calm down. I can play a different song."

"Play." He commanded.

Melody nodded. "This is_ Mother to the West Sea_."

The song was longer, which seemed to appease her single audience member. He slumped to the ground, lost in thought once again. The frustration of his heart was quelled at last. It appeared as though he was sound asleep as he let his eyes close, embracing the rhythm.

As Melody finished, he seemed disturbed, though not as badly as last time.

"You know, you can see flute performances in theaters in other cities. Or you could learn yourself."

He mumbled in that language again then looked back up to her.

"Give me flute." He said with an outstretched hand.

Instinctively, she pulled it closer. "I'm afraid I can't do that, though you can get one of your own."

In a split second, he was on his feet and lunging towards her. Nimble hands snatched at the instrument but she managed to dodge just in time. Instead, half of her sleeve was ripped away, the same sleeve that hid her deformity. Cringing, she endured the sordid sight to focus on the opponent who was currently still and staring.

"Your arm." He said. His tone suggested he was surprised.

"This is one of the reasons I can't allow you to have my flute."

Narrowed eyes were slightly widened as he stared on. Though unlike the select few who saw it, he didn't look disgusted, just genuinely surprised. Melody found herself staring him directly in the eye before he seemed to take in her entire appearance, then looked to the flute.

Much to her surprise, he relaxed his stance and walked over to the coffee table. Picking up a box, he pulled out a roll of bandages and motioned for her to come and sit.

"I help hide arm again." He offered. He wasn't lying either.

As Melody sat down, she held out her plump arm for him to wrap. They were quiet, yet to Melody a whole symphony had been playing. She could hear her own heartbeat most of all.

Dainty hands treated her arm with surprising care, and each brush of his fingers on her marred skin felt so smooth. Once the initial shock had worn off, it was as though he was looking at a small scar. Every now and then Melody would catch the stranger's eyes glancing from her face, to her hair, or even to her other arm.

When their eyes met, both stared, analyzing the other.

Melody found absolute torment, hate, longing, and betrayal. It was as though, in his eyes, she was an anomaly, though not in a freakish sort of way. He accepted her, though it was clear something was keeping him from her as well.

As he finished, he looked to her once more, silently.

"I'm going to have to go now, you don't have what I'm looking for."Melody said while standing. Just as she reached the door, the stranger spoke again.

"Some day. I steal you. I steal you and music."

Steal her? Looking back, Melody saw him sitting on the floor still. His heartbeat was true. How he was going to steal her, Melody wasn't sure. Without another word, she left, his words still replaying in her mind as she tried to decipher the meaning.


End file.
